Problem: Emily ate 1 slice of cake. Brandon ate 5 slices. If Emily ate $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{8}$ of the cake.